


Cheap Thrills  *songfic* Modern AU

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Secret Identity, Unexpected Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You use one night a week to take a break from your high stress job and elegant lifestyle dancing your troubles away. Until love finds you unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills  *songfic* Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> My very first songfic! I keep hearing this song on the radio so much that it inspired a fic lol. You can listen to the song here https://youtu.be/nYh-n7EOtMA 
> 
> Also *smut* warning ahead! This is the 3rd one I've written in less than 3 weeks lol (It's my first one with Eren though ;))
> 
> Also I do not own the lyrics or this song.

_**Come on, come on, turn the radio on** _  
_**It's Friday night and I won't be long** _  
_**Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on** _  
_**It's Friday night and I won't be long** _

You walk out of your steamy bathroom having just taken a relaxing shower after a long day at work. Every day was an endless parade of dealing with snobby clients, fancy dinners, country clubs and closing business deals. It was an endless boring cycle but it paid well.

But now it's Friday night, the one night a week when you allow yourself to shed your usual exterior, exchanging expensive designer suits and diamonds for a sexy little black dress, costume jewelry and ridiculously high heels.

You walk into your living room and turn on the stereo already set to your favorite station. You smile as the loud dance music fills the eerily quiet luxury condo you live in.You then head into the kitchen and pour yourself a glass of wine and carry it to your bedroom. You place it on your vanity table and enter the walk in closet to change into your attire for tonight.

You exit the closet and stand in front of the full length mirror admiring the way the dress hugs your curves. Satisfied with your outfit choice, you seat yourself in front of your vanity expertly applying make up and fixing your hair in a simple messy bun. You finish your wine and give yourself a quick spritz of perfume.

You then pick up your phone to dial a taxi and you pace around waiting, buzzing with excitement at the night ahead. 

Friday nights have become your favorite guilty pleasure. You started this routine months ago. The one thing that helps you keep your sanity in your usual monotonous life.

Usually you'd take a taxi downtown to the club and spend the night dancing with strangers. Until you met  ** _him_**. You only know each other by first names and never discuss anything pertaining to your job or personal life and he seemed totally fine with that.

Ever since the night you met Eren, Friday has become your favorite day of the week.  He was so unlike the people you had to deal with on a daily basis. The stuffy uptight selfish people only concerned with status. 

Eren was the complete opposite.  He says and does was he wants without having to worry what people think. He possessed something you didn't; freedom. But on Friday nights you had that for just a little while. You felt almost addicted to him.

You exit the taxi after paying the driver and enter the club after a short wait. Nervous butterflies dance inside your stomach as you walk towards the bar, always a little worried that one night he will stop showing up.

You give a small sigh of relief as you spot Eren sitting at the bar. He turns toward you with a huge grin and waves you over. You walk towards him and slip into the empty seat next to him. "Hey, Eren, did you miss me?" You ask smiling. " Hey (f/n), of course I did."  He says smiling and running a hand through his spiky briwn hair. You see he has already ordered you your usual Martini. He has his usual beer. You lift your drink and take a sip. Eren grimaces and laughs. "What?" You ask as you set the drink down. "I don't know how you drink those." He says shaking his head.

 You smile."I started drinking them back in college and I guess I like the bitterness?" "I thought most woman like those pink fruity drinks?"  He asks curiously. You smirk back at him."I'm not like most women " you reply in a sultry voice. His bright green eyes darken slightly as he leans towards you with a sexy smirk. " No, you're not." He agrees.

Eren stands up and extends his hand to you. Smiling, you take his hand and stand. "Wanna dance?" He asks. You start pulling him towards the dance floor while he laughs.

**_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_**  
**_(I love cheap thrills)_**  
**_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_**  
**_(I love cheap thrills)_**  
  
  
You love the way the music vibrated from the speakers and the lights pulsated to the beat. One of the things that attracted you to Eren in the first place was that he is a great dancer. He knows how to move his body and keep the tempo.

**_But I don't need no money_ **  
**_As long as I can feel the beat_ **  
**_I don't need no money_ **  
**_As long as I keep dancing_ **

You love to watch him dance but prefer to dance with him. The way he moved and held you as you danced was addicting. The way his tight t shirt and dark jeans showed off his sculpted body made heat rush through your body.

After spending quite a while dancing, you both headed off the floor a little out of breath and unable to keep your hands off of each other. Eren leans down to whisper in your ear."My place?" He practically purrs into your ear causing you to blush deeply.  You simply look into his eyes and nod and he calls the taxi.

* * *

 Eren unlocks the door to his apartment and the both of you walk in together.  He quickly flips some light switches lighting a path through the dark space.

His apartment wasn't big, being occupied by just one person. It was a bit cluttered but clean and well kept. Very different from the cold, sterile museum like condo you lived in. This place seemed like a 'real' home.

This isn't the first time your evening ended at Eren's place. It wasn't sudden either. You were smart enough not to go home right away with a total stranger and ending up a tragic story on the evening news.Since you had been spending time with him for months getting to know him, you finally felt comfortable going home with him about a month ago.

The both of you move quickly towards the bedroom leaving a trail of discarded clothing as you go. By the time you both make it to the room,  all clothing has been shed. Eren carries you through the doorway and places you down on the bed and climbs in next to you. 

By this time both sets of eyes are clouded with lust. Eren wastes no time moving his body over yours sending the butterflies tumbling in your stomach with excitement.  He covers your lips and neck in soft quick kisses, pausing to nibble on your ear while he makes his way down to  your breasts.

He teases your nipples by rolling them in between his thumb and index fingers causing you to let out satisfying mewls.You gasp softly as he takes each bud into his mouth alternating sides. He moans loudly when you rake your nails down his back.

After he decides he has finished in thst area. He climbs off of you and moves quickly to grab some protection before things go any further. He rolls it on and kneels beckoning you over with his finger. He pulls you onto his lap and you lower yourself onto his rock hard erection.

You feel a rush of pleasure and excitement as you move up anddown slowly with his hands on your hips. He adjusts the angle a little more and hits that magic spot inside of you causing you to dig your nails into his shoulders and you both start picking up the pace rushing towards your climaxes.

You throw your head back, intense orgasm running though your body. Eren quickly moves you onto hands and knees and enter from behind gripping your hips tightly and thrusting in and out powerfully until he lets out a roar of your name that is so loud you thought he'd wake up the whole floor of the building. 

After the protection has been discarded, he climbs in next to you, both of you on your sides facing each other. He runs his hand through your hair pushing it out of your face gently. "You are an amazing woman, (f/n)", he says to you a faint blush tinting his cheeks. 

You are taken by surprise at his statement, flattered and scared at the same time. You had promised yourself that you wouldn't get attached to anyone, that this was just a way for you to let go and blow off steam from your stressful job. But somehow over these past few monghs this man has managed to crack through your outer shell and invade your heart. 

"You aren't that bad yourself." You say with a teasing smirk. He has a look of mock hurt on his face. "Hey!" Eren says laughing. "I'm sure you'd rather find someone more your type than me." You say honestly.  He sighs, " My 'type' is pretty rare and specific you know", he has a crooked grin on his face. "I only go for women who drink Martinis and can dance in stilettos " You blush . "We're  a rare breed." You say smiling softly. You both soon fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning you sit with Eren at the kitchen table drinking coffee while you wait for your taxi. Your head is still reeling from the conversation last night. When Eren goes to refill your coffee, you quickly scribble on a napkin and slide it halfway under his mug. 

The silence is broken by a sharp honk from the taxi outside. You grab your purse and approach Eren and give him a quick kiss on his cheek and you both exchange your goodbyes and agree to meet next week as usual. 

Eren watches the taxi pull away always a bit sad to see you leave. He sits down to finish his coffee and notices a note under his cup. He smiles when he sees your phone number accompanied by a "Call me." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome :) I still blushed when writing this lol (You make it look so easy Zed lol)


End file.
